Lost In You
by OtakuYaoiGuy101-REBORN
Summary: Updated and renamed from Ava's Cafe. No real summary just have to read and see if you like it. Rated M for: Language, Self Harm, Character Death, and maybe some Lemons later down the line. This is a boy/boy story so if your not into that stuff I suggest you turn yourself around now.


Ok so this is my third time rewriting this and I like how it turned out so those of you who are actually reading this just review or PM or whatever let me know what you think even if it's negative just some feedback to let me know how i'm doing.

 _[Update 9/12/15]_ Ok so I forgot a few things and the use of pronouns is driving me crazy. There will be more dialogue but this chapter set the mood or whatever.  
Also **I don't own Kingdom Hearts** or there would be a whole hell of a lot of gayness.

So I hope you enjoy~

* * *

How long had it been? Two… three years just discarded like every other emotion, but what is love anyways? A word or feeling used to represent a strong emotional bond with another? Either way its all useless to me now.

Continuing to walk down the street I occasionally stopping to look up to take in the gloomy gray sky and the smell of ozone.

It wasn't until my phone started to go off in my pocket that I noticed it was drizzling... again.

I dug through my bag retrieving my umbrella and opening it while I pulled my phone out of my pocket to see the screen displaying I had gotten a text from my mom.

'Hey i'm gonna be out of town until Tuesday and there's gonna be a bad storm this afternoon so stay at Marluxia's till Sunday and order a cab when you wanna be picked up'  
1:19pm

I glanced over the message stopping on the name 'Marluxia' before wiping away the tears that formed before texting back.

'Ok'  
1:21pm

Opened my music I rolling through for a song. 'Edge of Seventeen'... 'Everytime'... 'Face Down', scrolling through a few more song I settled on 'Perfect'.

Continuing my stride down downtown, stopping at the signals, turning at a corner when I heard the familiar muffled calling tone of my phone.

I pulled out my phone seeing the call was from Marluxia.

Answering hesitantly just to hear him instantly pleading of that voice that I used to adore "Zexion please come back I'm sorry."

I scoffed thinking how many times have I heard those words from him.

"No Marluxia, fuck off! And don't even bother showing your face at my house or around school" I quickly hung up and turned off my phone earning a few glances from other pedestrians.

I sighed as I realized I still has half a mile left until I reached my apartment complex.

The storm didn't get better, the rain poured down harder and thunder could be heard in the distance. And like and storm the damned winds were hectic so within a few seconds the strengthening winds it pushed up under my umbrella ripping from my grasp and carrying it who knows where.

I cursed under my breath before wiping the now slightly damp hair from my face and beginning to run towards home.

It was about ten minutes later that I actually got to the building soaking wet.

Awkwardly making my way through the hallways and up a few staircases I fumbled with my bag attempting to retrieve my keys.

Upon arriving to my apartment I lazily pushed the door open and made my way across the living room towards my room.

Opening my door Finnigan, my cat, jumped off my bed dashing out.

I haphazardly tossed my bag into my desk chair before turning on the shower.

Turning my phone back on immediately seeing thirteen missed call, four voicemails, and twenty seven texts all from Marluxia.

I groaned removing my cold wet clothes discarding them into the hamper in the corner of my room.

* * *

After exiting the shower, fixing my hair, and finding a new outfit I walked down to the building's library grabbing my keys and phone on the way out. I go there often, they rarely get any new books but it's just nice to sit down and read for a while.

I passed through the empty lobby over to the library noticing that the coffee shop had a dirty blond glancing anywhere and everywhere with his chin in his hand and his elbow resting on the counter.

Quickly looking away when his eyes set on me. I tried to avoid his gaze, but having to cross straight infront of his was making that quite difficult.

When I finally made it through the doors of the library I felt as if a tremendous weight had been lifted. Whether from the blonds eyes or the realities of the world, the library had just seemed like the place I can go to escape everything.

* * *

After a good three hours of reading some random book I had found, I felt a chill run down my spine. Looking back to the blond teen I saw those same soul-piercing cerulean blue eyes.

I looked back and furrowed my eyebrows slightly wondering about him. I shook off any thoughts and tried to focus on my book, but all I could think about was his gaze.

* * *

Cool so thats that. Took me a while to do that but it's updated so if you like it follow or check in every now and then.  
I hope that I can write on the weekends and maybe even weekdays but i'll try to squeeze a chapter in every Tuesday. And if I don't then sorry, but as long as homework doesn't pile up and I can actually write be expecting chapters.

 _[Update 9/12/15]_ So a few people have read and I hope you liked it but be looking forward for new chapters and this isn't a real songfic but it does have use of Lost In You by Three Days Grace and there are other song references so here's a list:  
Edge of Seventeen- Stevie Nicks; really good, but Rhiannon is better  
Everytime- The Rewinds; I'd be damned if one of you have heard this, but the band has 60s-70s retro sound  
Face Down- The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus; More of a punk song but applies to the story's later theme  
Perfect - P!nk; Also more of a punk song and also has to do with later themes


End file.
